


【洋灵】Way Back Into Love

by kkkccc666



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkkccc666/pseuds/kkkccc666





	【洋灵】Way Back Into Love

李振洋下了飞机，走出机场的那一刻，便被扑面而来的凉意吹得缩了缩脖子，捂紧了自己的衣服。

日本下雪了。

他会高兴吗？他记得他很喜欢玩雪，小时候一到冬天李英超总是缠着他，奶声奶气的跟在他后面，说哥哥陪我去堆雪人。

他竟然没有发现，当初那个小小的糯米团子，已经悄悄的长成了一个意气风发的少年。他同样也没有发现，那些他原以为的哥哥弟弟的情感，在岁月的推动下，早已一点一滴的悄悄变了性质。

日本不大，但是他却不知道应该到哪里去找他。

李振洋去了札幌，其实他也不知道为什么来这里，大概是李英超早几年的时候，总是缠着他说要来这边看看，也大概是因为，下雪了，而这个城市，以雪著称。

李振洋到札幌的第一天，走遍了这里的大小景点，没有看到李英超的身影。他想，这才第一天，怎么可能就这么刚好遇上了，再找找，再找找。  
李振洋到札幌的第二天，走过了札幌的街头小巷，依旧没有看到他心心念念的削弱的身影。他想，他的脚步已经大概走过了这个城市，是不是他真的不在这里。  
李振洋到札幌的第三天，他几乎要放弃这个城市了，他坐在酒店的床上，看着落地窗外的高楼和天空，思考着下一站应该去哪。

李振洋的手机响了，电话里的岳明辉说，洛枳新拍的电影《你来后的日子》，在札幌取景，在这边的负责人临时出了点事，让李振洋先去顶一天。

李振洋抹了一把脸，应了下来，与其漫无目的的在日本找人，不如停下来想想，他可能去哪。

拍摄期间，洛枳看着李振洋失魂落魄的样子，长叹了一口气，在拍摄结束后，她朝着李振洋走了过去，拍了拍他的肩膀，“前两天我们在白色灯树那边取景，我看到过他好几次，你去看看吧。”

李振洋有些不可置信的看向她，灰暗了许久的眼睛里面，突然间闪烁起了明亮的光。他的声音带着颤抖，死死地揪着洛枳的衣角，“真的吗？”

“嗯……去看看吧。”洛枳朝着他，笑着点了点头，随手又往李振洋手里塞了点东西，眨了眨眼睛，“好好谈，谈不下来就先把人办了。”

“谢谢你！”李振洋飞快的向她道了谢，也没看手上的是什么，往兜里一揣，然后有些跌跌撞撞的出了门。

李振洋到洛枳说的地点的时候，已经是晚上了，璀璨的灯树在黑夜里显得更加耀眼。三两情侣到灯树下，惊叹着这棵历史长远的灯树的美丽，或接吻，或相拥。

北海道是个适合恋人来的圣地。他记得一年多以前他告诉自己，他想来这里。后来他在家里的书房，看见了一个制作的十分细致的旅游攻略，那时候他们的关系是最僵硬的时候。

他是真的很想来一趟吧。

白色的灯光映在李振洋的眼底，照在他的脸上，使得他的脸色变得闪烁不明。

他的眼神，突然间停在了对面的某一个点，他的瞳孔微微的收缩着，他的指尖连带着他的身体都开始颤抖，像是一朵一朵的礼花开始绽放在他的心底。

那是让他苦苦煎熬了三个月的人，那是让他心心念念的人，那是让他懂得什么叫刻骨铭心的人，他终于，在三个月后的今天，找到他了。

李英超其实已经看到李振洋了，三月不见，他的眼神似乎失去了一些色彩，整个人有些魂不守舍。他强迫自己不再去想不再去接触有关于他的事情，匆匆忙忙的，李英超转头想走。

李振洋见李英超转了身要离开，慌忙的三步并做两步追了上去，一把扯住了李英超的手腕，“和我谈谈……”  
“我觉得我们上次已经都说清楚了。”李英超克制着自己，别回头，别心软。  
“是你说清楚了，我还没有……””李振洋急切地说道，“就一下，一小下下。”  
“……”

李英超坐在咖啡店里，闻着浓郁的咖啡香味，看着对面的李振洋的时候，长叹了一口气。他终究是抵不过他苦苦哀求，委屈巴巴地一声就一下。他只是这么向他说了短短的几句话，他就妥协了。

“我……”李振洋的嘴巴动了动，一肚子想好的话却不知道从何开口。

“哥哥，很疼的。”李英超淡淡地说，“喜欢了你这么久，没有回应，很疼的。每次我想要吻你，你都避开我，很疼的。每次你在我身上发泄完了就走，很疼的。看你不舒服，看你夜夜买醉，也是很疼的。我放了你，也放了我自己，我逃走了，可我还是好疼啊。”

“对不起……”李振洋低下了头，他发现自己除了对不起，什么也说不出来，“对不起……”

“你不用和我说对不起的。”李英超的眼神放空，轻轻的说道。

“对不起我一直在消耗你的喜欢。对不起我因为一时接受不了，把我的脾气撒在你身上。对不起我一直伤害你。”李振洋说着说着，必将突然涌上了一股酸涩，心里面钝钝的疼着。

“就这样吧，哥哥。”李英超顿了顿，“你放了我，我也放了你，好不好。”  
“不好。”李振洋抬头对上李英超的眼睛，“你再给我一次机会，就一次，我们好好的，我们从头来，我一定会用尽全心全意的，真的。”

真的快要心动了呢，李英超这么想。李英超盯着李振洋看了很久，“走吧，我给你找个地方住，醒了就回去吧。”说完便起身，拿上了自己搭在椅背上的外套。

还是不行吗。李振洋突然笑了一下，认命地跟着李英超，没有灵魂的走着。

电车上，即使是已经到了晚上了，人还是有点多。李英超站在门前，李振洋站在李英超的身后。

李振洋一手拉着扶手，一手揣在兜里，突然间摸到了什么东西，脑子里闪出了洛枳白天的时候和自己说的话，“谈不下来，就把人办了。”

电车上人多，有些挤，身体的热度透过羽绒服传递着，让靠在一起的两个人，提问逐渐地升高起来。

李英超觉得不对劲的时候，李振洋已经紧紧的贴在他身上，透过镜子可以看到那人伸着舌头，绕着他耳廓的形状，慢慢轻轻的舔舐着。李英超的身体瞬间涌上了一股说不出的感觉，酥酥麻麻的感受从他的耳朵，蔓延到了全身。

“你……”李英超刚开口，便感觉到身后的男人的手，滑进了他的裤子，挤进了他的两瓣臀瓣之间。他的手指冰凉，滑进去的瞬间，李英超整个人激灵了一下，却在下一秒，有个小小的跳动着的小东西，顺着李振洋的手指，滑入了李英超的蜜口。

“嗯……”李英超在一瞬间呻吟出声，却在同时意识到这是在电车上，慌忙伸出手捂住了自己的嘴巴。

体内的电流不断地流窜着，李英超的腿控制不住的开始颤抖，周围满满当当的全都是人，这样的心理生理刺激，让李英超有些受不住。

“别……求你……别在这……”李英超转头看向李振洋，眼神里的乞求快要溢出来了，委屈的仿佛是一只小奶猫。

“宝贝，听话，转过来。”李振洋的呻吟沙哑低沉，带着浓浓的情欲和满满的温柔，他伸手转过李英超，然后扶住他不断下滑的身子。

大概是李振洋着一年多里，在床第之间从来没有这么温柔的和自己说过话，李英超像是被蛊惑了一般，听话的顺着李振洋的动作，转过了自己的身子。

在人群中寻欢的感受过于刺激，李英超的双腿已经开始发软站不住了，他的手紧紧的揪着李振洋的衬衣，整个人轻轻的颤抖着，可怜兮兮的看着李振洋，嘴里断断续续的吐出让他不要这样的话。

李振洋将自己硬的发烫的东西往李英超的小腹顶了顶，低声在他耳边说道，“宝贝你看，它多想你。既然你不接受我的道歉，那我用我的身子，给你道一晚上的歉，好不好？”

李振洋说着，还坏心眼的抓上了李英超已经抬起头来的家伙，轻轻一攥，便弄得李英超失声叫了出来，“啊……别……”

可李振洋并没有听从李英超的话，反而加快了手上的速度，李英超被一前一后两种刺激，加上周边的环境，弄得整个人已经神志不清了起来。他整个人软软的靠着李振洋，重重的往外呼着热气。

“乖宝贝……”李振洋一边说着一边飞快地动着自己的手，李英超在这样的感官刺激下，将头埋在李振洋的怀里，小声的呜咽着。

“啊啊……真的受不了了，别再弄了……”随着李振洋再次提高频率和力量，李英超已经绷不住自己的声音了，就像是只小猫低低的哭吟。

然后在到达顶峰的时候，他的白浊顺着李振洋的指缝流了出来，身体随之瘫软了下来，软软的窝在李振洋怀里，整个人还在不住的轻轻抽搐着。

李振洋用自己的身子挡住了所有人的目光，紧紧的把小孩搂在怀里。

电车就在这时候到了站，李振洋一把将李英超抱了起来，稳稳当当的走出了车站。

“是这里吗？”李振洋问，“房卡在哪？”  
“嗯……外套兜里……”李英超此时已经没有了思考的能力，立着哪有那个问什么答什么。  
“宝贝真乖。”李振洋赞赏的说道，随后俯身，在李英超的额头重重的啵了一下。

一进到房间，李振洋就把李英超推到墙上，然后准确的找到了他的唇，勾着他的舌头，在他的嘴里卷起一阵翻江倒海。

李英超用自己仅剩的一点理智，推开了李振洋，“不觉得恶心了吗？吻我的时候。”  
“我……”

李英超笑了笑，从李振洋的怀里抽身而出，跌跌撞撞的往浴室里去了。

就在李英超要关上门的前一秒，李振洋眼疾手快的挤了进去，重新把李英超抱了个满怀。

“我不……”李英超伸手去推李振洋，可是他身体里还有个东西在不断地跳动着，弄得他整个人软绵绵的，与其说在推李振洋，倒不如说是小猫的肉垫轻轻的拍在了棉花上。

李振洋掰过李英超的脑袋，他低着头，吻着他的唇，咬着他的舌头，随后还不忘记吸他的脖子。等到李英超反应过来的时候，他们俩的衣服已经不知道跑到哪儿去了，他泛着粉色的身体，软软嫩嫩的被他亲了个遍。

“哥哥……”他趴在他的怀里，轻轻的喘着气，原来被他珍爱的亲吻着，是这样甜甜的感觉。

李振洋听到他的声音，心底开始剧烈的颤抖了起来。他终于找到了他，不管如何，他们两个，此时此刻，用身体诉说着满满的爱意。

“乖宝……”李振洋一边吻着他，一边调高了李英超身体里跳动着的东西。  
“啊……不行啊……”李英超带着哭腔尖叫着。

李振洋把李英超抱到洗手台上，低下头，含住了他的火热。

李英超哪里受过这种刺激，之前的李振洋，总是上来就压着他，不管三七二十一，把家伙塞进去，释放完了后抽身就走，一点也不会关注到他的感受。

李振洋的舌头舔过他的铃口，一点一点的抚平那上面的褶皱。李英超伸着脖子，昂着头，手指穿插在李振洋浓密的头发里，淫靡的呻吟声从他的口中一点一滴的溢了出来。

随着李振洋口中的的动作，李英超觉得自己小腹的热度噌噌噌往上飙，在热度聚集到爆发点的时候，李英超爆发在了李振洋的口中。

李振洋当着李英超的面，咕咚咕咚的把嘴巴里的东西咽了下去，然后笑着对李英超眨了眨眼睛，笑着说道，“宝贝连射出来的东西都是甜的。”

李振洋一边说着，一边扯出了李英超身体里的东西。他把李英超的身子扳了过来，让他趴在洗手台上，背对着自己，看着镜子。

李英超看着背后的李振洋，感受到了他蓄势待发的滚烫，他像是想起了那一年多的时间里，他给予他的疼痛，整个人绷得紧紧的，准备承受李振洋进入带来的那种撕裂的疼痛。

“宝贝放松。”李振洋的手轻轻抚过李英超的身体，“不疼的，你信哥哥，哥哥会好好疼你的。”

他的手像是带着魔力，一点一点的点燃走过的每一个地方。

李英超没有一点力气，只是觉得耳边的话温暖的让他恍惚，他竟然不知不觉地放松了自己的身体。

李振洋前期的准备做的够足，见李英超放松了自己的身体，直接将自己的火热没入了他的身体里。

李英超的脖颈猛然扬起，预想之中的疼痛没有到来，取而代之的是一种被填满的充实感。

李振洋轻轻的抬起他的下巴，让他看向镜子中的景象，他俯视着他，拖着他的身体，运动着。李英超看着镜子中的自己，他的脸上带着怀皑的潮红，眼神飘忽不定，眼波里满满的带着魅惑，紧紧的缠绕在李振洋的身上。

镜子很大，足够让李英超看清楚两个人此时交合的动作 ，他清楚的感觉到李振洋在自己身体里，疯狂而又猛烈的颤动。

李振洋把全身的体重都压在了他的身上，和他一起看向镜中的他们，李英超觉得羞，慌慌张张的要低下头，却又被李振洋重新掐着下巴抬了起来。

李振洋的动作开始渐渐的猛烈起来了，有模模糊糊的轻浅的声音从李英超的嘴里溢出。他被他弄得脚趾头都蜷缩了起来，双手紧紧的抓着洗手台，用力的有些泛白。

李振洋进进出出的动作越来越大，一下一下都精准的顶在那个突起的地方。李英超已经全身瘫软了，身体不断地颤抖着接受着他。

李英超忍不住回过了头，软软的堵住了他的唇，做了他一年多以来想做而又不敢做的事情，学着他的样子，摇着他的舌头，吸允着，缠绕着，惹得李振洋都忍不住低低的说他是只小妖精。

李振洋一直没有离开他的身体，把他弄得像是在云端，飘飘荡荡，跌跌撞撞。到了最后，李英超觉得自己快要被他做死了，但仍然仰着头，承受着他。

李振洋看着这样投入的李英超，他的语调越发的温柔勾人，他贴着她的耳朵，轻轻的问他说，“宝贝，就留在哥哥身边，哪儿都不要去了，好不好？”

李英超整个人云里雾里，不知道是在做梦还是在声优，他点着头，顺着立着哪有那个的话，软软的说道，“好……”

李振洋的眸色变得更加的深沉，他的动作越发的深入了起来，又深又重，甚至有扑扑的声音从交合之处传了出来。

“乖宝宝，你记住你答应我的，你要留下来了……”  
“嗯……”  
“宝宝，喜欢吗？”  
“啊……啊啊……”  
“宝宝，告诉哥哥，喜欢哥哥这样要你吗？”李振洋贴着他的耳朵，喘着粗气，问着他。  
“喜……喜欢……”李英超承受不住，摇着头，磕磕绊绊的说道，“啊……求你了……轻点儿……”

最后的最后，李英超和李振洋，看着镜子中的他们，一起到达了顶峰，酣畅淋漓的释放了出来。

我只想请求你，还不要放弃我。


End file.
